This is the story of how I lived
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: My own personal,improved version of Doomsday. I know there are billions of these about, but I simply HAD to write one. Rose doesn't get sucked into the void yay! and the Doctor gets to finish his sentence. I like it anyway. Please review :D


**This a oneshot go at MY (improved) version of Doomsday. I just can't concentrate on anything else until I write this down, it keeps nagging at the back of my brain. I know you've probably read millions of these, but read this anyway, PLEEEEEEEAAASE!!!!! And review :) Enjoy**

**This is the story of how I lived…**

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you!" Rose told him firmly. She looked into his face. He looked shocked, and was looking at her intensely, but she could tell he was so very, very grateful that she had not abandoned him without a struggle. If the truth was told, Rose was in love with him. She would have liked to come straight out and tell him that, but somehow, now didn't seem to be the right time. "So what can I do to help?" He stared at her for a few more moments, and then drew back.

"Those coordinates over there, set them all to six." Was he angry with her? She couldn't tell. Rose turned to do what he had said. "And hurry up!" he shouted after her. She chanced a glance at him, to see what he was doing, then turned to the monitor.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up!" she told him, and he turned to look at her in alarm, and ran over to her.

"How many floors down?"

"Just one," she told him quietly. He raced off to another computer, and typed something, which she couldn't see. He grinned.

"That's more like it; bit of a smile," Rose said, smiling herself "The old team."

"Hope and glory, mount and jet, shiver and shake."

"Which one's shiver?" she asked him jokingly as he came towards her holding a black handle thing.

"I'm shake," he said, passing it to her. She slammed it onto the wall, until it was stuck firmly. "Press the red button!" he added, from the opposite wall. She did as he said

"When it starts, just hold on tight, shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and Cybermen are soaked in void stuff – you ready?" Rose looked out of the window overlooking London

"So are they," she said, trying to disguise the apprehension in her voice.

"Let's do it!" he yelled, as a small group of Daleks whizzed towards the window, and smashed into it. Simultaneously, the pair heaved the levers upwards. As the void began to pull on them, the dived for the handles, and held onto them tightly. Daleks flew down the middle of the room, and their cries of EXTERMINATE filled the air, as did the sound of breaking glass.

"The breach is open, into the void, HA!" the Doctor yelled at her triumphantly. Rose struggled to hold on against the pull, but managed a smile at the Doctor as millions of Daleks streamed between them. Then Rose's lever sparked, and began to move downwards, and the pull got less. The Doctor looked at it in alarm; there was nothing he could do to help her. Perhaps, in another story, it would be this lever going down which separates the two of them forever, perhaps Rose gets sucked into the void, and says goodbye to the love of her life on a beach in Norway (sound familiar?), but that is another tale. Rose reached over for it, but it was just out of reach. She stretched as far as she could, but it was falling further and further away. It was going to stop pulling in Daleks, and then they'd be in real trouble. She threw herself onto it, and heaved it back upwards, with all the strength she could muster. It clicked into place, and the pull resumed. She clung on desperately, keeping an image of the Doctor inside her head. Let go, and she'd never ever see him again. She gritted her teeth, her grip strong on the lever, driven by her image of the Doctor. She had to tell him how she felt about him, she had to.

"Hold on!!!!!!!" the Doctor screamed at her, trying to reach across the room to her, but it was no good. He would never in a million years reach her. He had to trust her. And she wasn't about to let him down. She could feel her sweaty hands sliding on the metal lever, but she MUST NOT let go. She was cling onto it by her fingertips, two fingers. She was going into the void…

And then the pull lessened. She fell to the floor, and sat there, heart thumping violently. The Doctor sprinted over to her, and they hugged so tightly that both felt as though their heads might pop off. Rose squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from crying with fear – it had been so, so close.

"Oh Rose," he said, leading her over to a bench, and sitting down next to her "Are you alright?"

"No," she managed, still shaking uncontrollably, as he held her gently, rocking her back and forth. She looked at him. "I'm glad I stayed here; with you," she told him.

He beamed at her.

"Me too."

"I…I love you, Doctor," Rose said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Rose," he said again, looking down at her lovingly, and stroking her cheek. "I love you too."

And he tilted his head down, and kissed her.

**Awww! I like it anyway!!! Please review and tell me what you think :D thanks. **


End file.
